


Awakening Dream

by iZombi



Series: Immortal!Sabaton AU [16]
Category: Sabaton (Band)
Genre: Angst, Discussion of heavy topics, Fragmented Memories, Gen, MATURE FOR HEAVY TOPICS, Piecing things together, and getting to the location, arriving to a conclusion, beginning the hunt for the newbie, discovering another immortal exists, discussion of mature topics, experiencing a death second hand, feeling a death, fragmented death memories, open ending as this is only the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: Suddenly, everyone awakens with a start as they can still feel the remnants of what is most likely the first death of yet another immortal…
Relationships: Chris Rörland (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Chris Rörland (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Chris Rörland (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Pär Sundström (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Chris Rörland (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton)
Series: Immortal!Sabaton AU [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197443
Kudos: 3





	Awakening Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamdenNightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamdenNightingale/gifts).



> \- - - -  
> This fic is something that me and my dearest friend @CamdenNightingale where talking about as a part of an AU she is working on with the Sabaton Boys being Immortals, (think the TV show "The Old Guard") !  
> \- - - -  
> I hope you all enjoy reading it!  
> \- - - -

Suddenly, and all at once, everyone wakes up with a start from their beds,

There’s a collective sound of terrified gasps that come out of each room,

Pär sits upright and alert on his bed as he absentmindedly touches his throat with his hand, he’s trying to calm the phantom pain he felt seconds earlier,

Three distinct sets of footsteps approach his room,

There are three different wraps at his door,

Whoever it is, they want in,

_“P-Pär? A-Are you awake?”_ a voice calls out,

“I am, come in” he calls back, and watches as three men pour in,

Tommy looks very pale and extremely frightened, he’s touching at his throat as well,

Chris looks relatively calm despite the air of worry that clings onto him,

Hannes is the only one that looks calmer than Chris and anyone else for that matter,

“I-I c-couldn’t br-breathe!” Tommy exclaims to Pär, his terrified expression evident on his face,

Hannes grabs his hand and holds it tightly for reassurance, to help ground his friend to reality,

Pär reaches out and touches Tommy’s throat, he quickly examines it and sees that nothing is wrong, “So did I… except-“

“-There was a sharp and hot feeling?”

“Yeah… how did you-?”

“-I could feel it, it-“ Chris swallowed, “-I-It felt _so fucking real_ man…!” he exclaims as a frightened hand moves to his throat, he can still feel the same phantom pain,

Hannes nodded, adding validity to Chris’ statement, “So could I… except I also heard parts of a conversation…” he added

Pär’s eyes widened, “You _did?_ ” he watched as Hannes nodded,

“ _Fuck…”_ Pär breathes, he knows what this means, there’s someone else out there, another one of them,

“There’s another one, isn’t there?” Tommy cautiously asks,

Pär doesn’t vocally reply but he does nod, confirming Tommy’s suspicions,

In all his life, Pär would’ve never thought that so many more immortals would be cropping up left and right after so long…

He, honest to Odin, always thought that it was just him and his boys,

The only four immortals on earth,

I guess he was wrong…

A hand placed on Pär’s shoulder manages to pull him from his thoughts, he looks up to see who it is,

It's Chris and he’s frowning,

“What do we do now, old man?”

Pär sighed, “We _have to_ find them…” he declares,

“…Okay… but… **_how_**?” Tommy asks,

“The same way I did with all of you-“

“-Which is-?”

“-We piece our dreams together like a puzzle and slowly answers will start to pop up… and hopefully we’ll get enough leads to find whoever this is and bring them here, where they’ll be safe, and won’t have to suffer…” Pär states, as though it were a law,

Everyone else is silent as they all nod, they know that whenever Pär talks about them and their safety, he means it, so they know that he’s telling the truth when referring to the future new recruit,

“…Right…” Hannes breathes, “…So, we going to get started?” he asks,

Pär nods, “Right…” he looks around to all of them, “I’ll start-“ he takes a breath, “I felt something hot pass through my throat, it burned-“

“-That’s exactly what I felt!” Exclaimed Tommy, “A-A-And I also felt something heavy next to me, on either side of me…”

“I couldn’t see anything-“ Chris began, “-But I do remember hearing what sounded like guns firings…”

“I heard what is probably a fragment of a full conversation, what I was able to grab was: ‘-live- with-officer’ and then ‘-honor serving-‘… do you suppose that any of that means anything?” Hannes added,

Pär thought hard for a moment, “by the sounds of all of this, I think that what I’m gathering is a shooting of some kind…? Also, the words “officer” and “Honor serving” are making me think that perhaps they served in the military…”

“Do you think that they were kidnapped?” Tommy asked,

Pär shook his head, “I doubt it… but- that _could_ be a possibility…” he thought, “Do we have anything else to go by?”

Chris nodded, “Whoever this is, I think they shaved some of their hair off because I could feel the wind blow on my head…” he adds, “O-Odd detail, I know b-“

“-No! That’s good, anything that we can use will help us to narrow things down, and make finding them, whoever they are, easier…”

“Oh! I also have something too!” Tommy chimed in, “I heard people speaking what sounded like… Arabic? Maybe Kurdish… but I _think_ that I definitely heard Arabic…”

Pär’s eyes slightly widen, but he takes a mental note of what Tommy had just said,

Soon enough, after a while of conversing, collective sighs are heard,

Tommy and Chris yawn, they cover their mouths with their hands and rub at their eyes,

“You two tired?” Pär asks, and they nod, “Alright then, you three should rest-“

“-I can stay up…” Hannes offered,

Pär frowned and gave him a look that said, ‘ _you sure?’_ to which Hannes nodded to,

Pär sighed, “Alright, if you say so…” he sighs, “In that case, Chris and Tommy, go rest, me and Hannes will stay up and figure out what we can to track this person down…”

The other two nods and then leave the room,

Hannes looks to Pär, “I also neglected to mention… in the dream? It was hot, like… irrationally hot, and on top of that, I could hear what sounded like sand blowing in the wind…”

Pär’s eyes widened in surprise, if he added up what everyone said, including Tommy mentioning Arabic and what Hannes had just told him, he could only surmise _one thing_ out of all of this,

“Iraq” Pär spoke up,

“Huh-?”

“-Iraq, I-I think our newest member might be there…” he said, something inside of him said that he could be right about his hunch,

Hannes frowned, “How can you be _so sure of yourself?”_ he asked, “I mean- do you remember how long it took us to find Chris-?”

“-I do-“

“-No, let me remind you- it took us nearly four months to find him, alright? So just _how_ can you be _so sure_ that- whoever this is- is there? In Iraq?” he interrogated,

Pär didn’t have anything concrete of which he could give to Hannes to reassure him, all he had to go on was his gut instinct and this hunch he had,

“I-…” a pause, “I-I just _am_ … I don’t know how to explain it…” Is all Pär replies to him with,

Hannes breathes a sigh through his nose but nods nevertheless, “I hope you’re right, old man…”

Pär nodded,

_He too hoped that he was correct about this…_

The boys had finally landed in Iraq after having to wait three days to get updated passports for travel,

All that there was to do now was to find whoever this mystery immortal was,

For their sake and his own, Pär hoped that they were at the very least ‘ _alright_ ’…

Hannes noticed the look of concern on his friend’s face, he placed his hand on his shoulder, “It’s alright, we’ll find them…” he comforted him,

And Pär nodded, “I hope so…”

Tommy looked up from tying his shoes, they were still in the hotel that they were staying at while they worked on hunting down their newest member, all of their gear rested on one of the large beds,

“Do you think _we will_ be able to find them?” he asked,

Pär nodded, “I have a feeling that we will… after all I know the area, I’ve been there before…”

Hannes raised his eyebrow, “You came to the Iraqi desert? When?” he asked,

Pär thought for a minute, “Roughly eighty-six years ago…”, he could hear Chris choke on something, he heard him spit and coughing up a storm, “You alright Chris?”

A moment of silence before eventually he got his reply, “I- Y-Yeah, just, _damn…_ ”

“What?” Pär frowned,

“You’re _old…!_ ” Chris exclaimed,

Pär rolled his eyes at the younger male and chuckled, “Yeah… I am aren’t I…?” then he gave a sigh,

He gave one final glance to his map that laid sprawled open on the table of the hotel room,

_He truly hoped that he would find whoever this new immortal was…_

The sound of the car engine stops,

They sit there in the hot Iraqi desert and listen to the wind that howls outside,

“Alright, where here old man… where to next?” Chris asked as he drove the truck, he shot a glance over to his partner who was reading a map,

Pär looked out from his window and saw the ancient temple next to them, he marked it down into his map and compared it to the old one he had that he made eighty-or-so odd years ago with T.E. Lawrence,

Now famously known as ‘Lawrence of Arabia’, he was the world’s best cartographer and showed Pär how to perfect the skill,

He trusted what Lawrence had taught him and he trusted his instincts,

So, he decided to continue following them,

“From here, we should make a hard left and pass a destroyed statue of a warrior, after that, head straight…” Pär noted,

Chris nodded, he turned the key and the car’s engine roared back to life,

“Whatever you say, old man…” he comments as he drives off to where Pär indicated…


End file.
